Practicando miradas tiernas y una declaración a la Levi
by Min.Akane.Akatsuki
Summary: A Levi le gusta Eren, y quiere declarársele, pero no encuentra una manera para hacerlo, así que recurre a Hanji para que le ayude en su cometido. ¿Podrá lograr su objetivo? O simplemente ¿hará lo que mejor sabe hacer? One-shot participante en la Segunda Convocatoria de fanfic de Shingeki no Heichou y Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0.


Holaaa a todas y todos... después de taaanto tiempo desaparecida (a que ni se dieron cuenta ¿verdad? – suenan grillos – lo suponía) vengo con esta historia inspirada en el doujin **"Aprendiendo la mirada hacia arriba"** traducido por _Shingeki no Heichou_ _Traducciones_ , lo dejare en mi perfil para quien lo quiera leer :D

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen a mí, sino que a Hajime Isayama alias "muertes locas"... si fuera mío hace rato que hubiéramos llegado al sótano en la casa de Eren, ewe

Los dejo para que lean esto sin sentido entonces...

* * *

 **Practicando miradas tiernas y una declaración a la Levi**

.

 _ **Capitulo Único**_

.

\- _**Me gustas Eren**_ – repitió por enésima vez Levi, frente al espejo – Tch... con esa expresión claramente el mocoso pensará que le estoy tomado el pelo.

Suspiró frustrado, ya no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado mirándose y practicando el cómo se le declararía a cierto castaño de 17 años que podía convertirse en titán.

\- Eren, tú me gustas… sal conmigo – volvió a decir, la expresión era por lo demás sombría y asustaría al menor con solo verla - ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil?! – espetó enojado, sin saber que más hacer.

Levi se sentía frustrado y por sobre todo encabronado, hace días que quería decirle a Eren sus sentimientos, pero por más que se le pasara practicando en el espejo su gran declaración, solo veía las fallas que cometía al decir esas palabras, a veces sonaba como una orden, otras como un maniático, otras veces demasiado serio y unas cuantas más como si estuviera jugando con el subconsciente del mocoso, todo eso acompañado con una mirada por lo más aterradora e intimidante.

\- "Esto es lo más humillante que haré" – pensó el azabache poniéndose la chaqueta del uniforme – Hora de visitar a la loca – murmuró pesadamente, antes de salir de su habitación.

...

Hanji estaba concentrada en uno de sus experimentos en su laboratorio, cuando un intempestivo Levi entró hecho una furia, sentándose dramáticamente en una silla y mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

\- Sabes que si colocas esa cara, espantarás a todas esas reclutas que han caído por tu "misterioso encanto" enano – Hanji al ver que no reaccionó a su broma, se preocupó, ya debería tener unos cuantos golpes en el cuerpo por soltarle tamaña idiotez.

\- No estoy para tus juegos gafas de mierda – murmuró el azabache molesto con Hanji y con él, por la petición que le haría.

\- Ohooo~ - murmuró la científica – desembucha enano – expresó divertida.

\- Tch... – Levi odiaba ese maldito sexto sentido que tenía la loca – necesito que me ayudes en algo – espetó molesto.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Acaso he escuchado bien? – preguntó Hanji divertida – El inmutable Sargento Levi, soldado más fuerte de la humanidad y el qué con una mirada dice "si me miras más de la cuenta te mato" me está pidiendo ayuda – la mujer estalló en carcajadas por lo inverosímil de la situación.

\- ¡Deja de joderme las pelotas! – gritó el Sargento harto de las risas de Hanji - ¿me vas a ayudar sí o no? – preguntó molesto.

\- ¡Claro, enano!... ¿en que deseas mis servicios de consejera? – interrogó la científica curiosa por lo que le dirían.

\- Necesito que me ayudes a declarármele a Eren – murmuró Levi bajo y a regañadientes.

\- Espera enano... habla más alto que no te oí – pidió Hanji.

\- Que necesito tu ayuda para declarármele a Eren – dijo el azabache ya más alto.

-¡¿QUEEEEE?! – gritó Hanji impactada - ¡ay, enano! Que no te conocía esas mañas – gritó alborotada la científica.

\- ¡Con un demonio Hanji, no grites!... acaso quieres que todos se enteren – replicó Levi molesto - solo no fastidies y responde a mi maldita petición.

Hanji observó a Levi, realmente se notaba que necesitaba ayuda... ¡hasta había dicho su nombre! Y solo cuando el azabache estaba desesperado no la llamaba por esos apodos que se ganaba a pulso. De pronto recordó algo y sonrió como alguien que esconde un secreto y es feliz haciendo travesuras, expresión que hizo a Levi replantearse el por qué venía a pedirle ayuda a ella en primer lugar... teniendo también a Petra para que le aconsejara, aunque de primera había desechado esa idea, la conocía desde hace mucho y la chica era de lo más romántica y de seguro le hacía hacer cosas que no pegaban con su personalidad huraña, y era obvio que no quería hacer el loco al declarársele al mocoso.

\- Como soy una buena amiga, te ayudaré enano – dijo humildemente la científica, riendo como maniática - Después del almuerzo tengo unos minutos libres, ven y practicamos.

\- Ok... – murmuró no muy convencido el azabache, levantándose del lugar, después de todo él también tenía mucho papeleo en su oficina.

-7-

Llevaban prácticamente media hora encerrados en la oficina del Sargento ensayando, y nada que avanzaban, Levi parecía no entender el concepto de declaración que tenía Hanji, a pesar de que lo intentara no le salía para nada.

\- Vamos enano, dilo una vez más – pidió Hanji ya cansada.

\- ¡Ey! Eren... me gustas, sal conmigo... maldito – espetó otra vez el Sargento, mirando a Hanji, amenazador.

\- No, no ¡NO!... Levi, no estás siendo lindo... ¡para nada! – gritó la científica exasperada.

\- Gafas de mierda... maldita cuatro ojos... ¡Estoy haciendo lo que me dijiste! – respondió Levi malhumorado.

\- ¡Claro que no! Eres demasiado aterrador, de seguro y lo asustas... ya te dije, eres bajito ¡ocupa eso a tu favor, por Dios! – explicó Hanji suspirando – y no le agregues un maldito, eso mata el encanto, enano.

\- ¡Yo no hice eso, idiota! – replicó Levi enojado - ¡Agh!... esto no tiene caso, soy viejo y mi rostro es amenazante... ¡soy un hombre viejo!, no debería estar pensando el declarármele a un mocoso. ¡nos llevamos muchos años de diferencia! – espetó, desviando la mirada.

\- No te me pongas en ese plan, enano – murmuró la científica agotada – tu mal humor no nos sirve... – suspiró otra vez – sabes que te apoyo ¿cierto? – se acercó al azabache – dime... ¿te gusta Eren?... se lo dirás o ¿piensas rendirte? ¿Estarías bien con eso siquiera? – preguntó Hanji.

Levi no la miraba... ¿que estúpida pregunta era esa? ... por supuesto que no estaría bien el rendirse, a él le gustaba Eren y lo quería para él, suavizó su expresión al pensar en el castaño, en las cosas que hacía por complacerlo y en la cálida mirada que le entregaba cada vez que lo miraba, no sabía en qué momento, pero se había enamorado del maldito mocoso; se dio la vuelta y encaró a Hanji.

\- ¡Claro que no!... me gusta Eren – murmuró suave y su expresión se relajó, viéndose más joven, reflejando en sus ojos un brillo cautivante, dejando a Hanji perpleja.

\- ¡Eso es! – gritó la científica extasiada – Hazla de nuevo... esa es la expresión que necesitas – y zarandeó a Levi.

\- ¿De qué hablas loca? - trató de acordarse que había hecho y trató de volver a la cara que tenía antes de que Hanji lo interrumpiera - ¿así?

\- ¡No! ... ¡eso da miedo!... vamos Levi... puedes hacerlo – gritó eufórica la mujer, pero por más que quisiera el azabache no pudo volver a hacer la misma expresión.

Eren, quien pasaba en esos momentos por ahí, cerca del laboratorio de Hanji, al escuchar esos gritos en la oficina de la Mayor, se acercó... encontrándose una escena de lo más bizarra; Hanji zarandeando a Levi, pidiéndole que volviera a hacer algo, y por el aura negra que despedía el Sargento al ser tratado de esa manera por la científica, supo que si se acercaba seria hombre muerto, así que como llegó, se fue, preguntándose por la extraña situación.

\- ¡MALDITA LOCA, DEJA DE DESQUISIARME! – Eren escuchó el grito enfurecido del Sargento, acompañado de ruidos de golpes y corrió como si el mismísimo diablo lo persiguiera... bueno, en este caso Levi no distaba mucho de parecerse a uno.

-7-

Como Hanji vio que los primeros intentos no funcionaron, (ya que por más que quisiera Levi jamás se vería lindo con esa cara tan aterradora que tenía) decidió pasar al plan B. Levi todavía no sabía cuál era ese dichoso plan, pero le daba mala espina, la cual se acrecentó al ver la cara de Hanji cuando llegó a su laboratorio en la tarde.

\- Que es lo que quieres ahora, loca – dijo Levi afirmado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados.

Hanji solo le sonrió enigmática y lo sacó de ahí, comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta, por la confusión él no hizo nada, luego procedió a sacarle su preciado pañuelo del cuello, y al ver que iba a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa se resistió y le apartó las manos, alejándose un poco de la científica.

\- ¿Que mierda tienes en la cabeza? ¿Para qué diablos me estas desnudando, imbécil? - preguntó molesto, mirando las manos con las que lo había tocado - ¿te lavaste las manos antes de tocarme?

\- Ahora que lo mencionas... – Hanji puso una cara pensativa – no, creo que no me he lavado las manos – y rió orgullosa – pero no hay tiempo para eso, estoy poniendo en práctica el plan B – murmuró emocionada, dando saltitos.

\- Tch... y para eso tienes que desnudarme... dime loca, ¿cuáles son tus planes?, ¿qué me lance hacia Eren? – espetó malhumorado el Sargento.

\- Sip... ese es el plan enano – respondió sonriendo, acercándose a Levi y desabrochando los dos primeros botones de la camisa que traía el azabache – con esto Erencito caerá rendido a tus pies – lo tomó de los hombros y lo miró directamente – solo infla un poco el pecho, muéstrate viril y relajado ante él, imponente, y... – le soltó e imitó, al parecer de Hanji, una pose "sexy" – solo dile _**"Eren... mi cuerpo está caliente, y no puedo dormir... ¿me ayudas a dormir?"**_ – la mujer emocionada por como pintaban las cosas en su cabeza, no notó el aura oscura que rodeaba al azabache –... ahora, ve al cuarto de Eren y lo tendrás listo.

Levi solo se le quedó viendo, sin saber muy bien que decirle, o solo acercarse a golpearla; cada vez, los planes de la loca eran más descabellados, si hacia eso de seguro y lo acusaban de pederasta.

\- ¡Estas demente, maldita cuatro ojos! – gritó Levi – eso sería considerado acoso sexual... no es seguro – dio fastidiado – Soy un hombre maduro, entrado en años... no puedo plantarme en su habitación a decirle eso al mocoso… además… hace frio y no me siento para nada caliente – argumentó el Sargento serio.

\- Detalles, detalles enano... – murmuró Hanji riendo – yo solo te digo… el frio no afecta la parte inferior de tu cuerpo – mencionó pícara.

\- ¡Oi! Detén esos pensamientos... – Levi se estaba cabreando y que Hanji pensara esas cosas no le ayudaba.

La científica dejó de sonreír, acercándose a su amigo y encarándole, demasiado seria.

\- Levi, ¿quieres que alguien más se lleve a Eren?... ¿deseas verlo con alguien más? Solo porque no puedes siquiera decirle tus sentimientos – expresó la mujer – Tú mismo lo has dicho, con cada vez que le dices mocoso, eres consiente que el chico es joven, no por nada le tienes ese apodo... – le miró comprensiva – Eren es demasiado guapo para su propio bien, y a pesar de llevar a un mounstro dentro, según muchos… hay a otros y otras que no les importa que sea un titán y también lo quieren para ellos... _**¿podrías soportar verlo con otro?**_ – preguntó demandante, sabía que estaba empujando los límites de Levi, además que sabía por propia mano del castaño que lo que ahora le estaba diciendo al azabache podría no cumplirse en un futuro cercano. Eren era alguien que tenía claro lo que quería y lo que por nada del mundo haría, por eso alentaba a Levi a que se lo dijera de una buena vez.

\- ¡Claro que no! Eso dolería bastante, y no pienso sentir eso – murmuró decidido.

\- Entonces mueve ese trasero tuyo y vete al cuarto de Eren ¡ahora! – replicó Hanji sonriendo.

Levi abrió la puerta, saliendo del laboratorio de Hanji, sintiendo una corriente de aire frio calarle hasta los huesos, el estar en camisa, en pleno invierno no era algo que a él le gustara, pero todo sea por seguir el plan de la loca.

\- Tch... mierda, hace tanto frio... bien... ahora al cuarto del mocoso – el azabache, dispuesto a salir en dirección donde estaba el calabozo.

En ese mismo instante, Eren estaba detrás de Levi, viendo como este salía del laboratorio de Hanji.

\- Ah!... Sargento ¡buen trabajo el de hoy! – comentó sonriente el castaño, llevando unos papeles para la científica y su capa de la Legión, venia recién llegando de una salida hacia el Cuartel General; Levi giró su rostro sorprendido, demasiado como para reaccionar a tiempo y no quedarse embobado mirando a Eren.

\- "Suerte... Levi" – pensó Hanji tras la puerta, riendo internamente.

El castaño, se quedó mirando a su Sargento, y se percató de la falta de vestimenta de este, extrañándole un poco, ya que Levi no era muy dado a soportar temperaturas mínimas, como la que había ese día.

\- Sargento ¿por qué esta tan desabrigado? ¿Puede resfriarse, sabe? – comentó Eren, para quitarse la curiosidad.

\- Cállate... tengo calor – murmuró Levi, recomponiéndose un poco del avistamiento sorpresivo de su mocoso – M-m-mi cuerpo... hum... hace calor... y yo... – el azabache no podía decir lo que Hanji le había propuesto - _"Diablos, esto no es fácil"_ – pensó, sintiéndose un poco estúpido por ello.

\- Pero... yo le he escuchado decir: "mierda, hace tanto frio... " – murmuró Eren confundido.

\- Tch... – Levi chasqueó la lengua enojado, sabía que el oído del mocoso era más hábil que el promedio normal y ya lo había escuchado, echando al retrete todo lo planeado por Hanji.

Eren se quedó observando al Sargento, a simple vista se veía que sentía frio, y no entendía porque lo negaba; sin querer, su mirada resbaló hacia ese pedazo de piel expuesta entre su cuello y su clavícula, tragó grueso y se sonrojó, Levi no podía estar simplemente así, todo despreocupado mostrando su piel a cualquiera, y por sobre todo, mostrándose así ante **ÉL** , haciendo que su determinación por cumplir lo que se había empecinado en no hacer, flaqueara; pero como muchos dicen _**"la carne es débil".**_

\- Sargento... incluso si usted está aquí, todo despreocupado… – murmuró el joven castaño – yo... – Eren sacó su capa y cubrió con ella a Levi.

\- ¿Hah? - el azabache, al ver la acción de Eren se sorprendió, esto no se lo esperaba.

\- Como sea... de todas formas... cuídese, por favor... ¡se lo ruego! – pidió Eren, rosando una de las mejillas de Levi, sintiendo los dos una calidez nunca antes experimentada, el castaño se apartó casi en el acto, sonrojado y medio espantado por su acción - ¡Por favor... disculpe mi atrevimiento! – murmuró atropelladamente, inclinándose hacia su superior y saliendo despavorido después, corriendo por los pasillos del castillo.

\- _"este mocoso es condenadamente lindo" cásate conmigo_ – pensó el Sargento, tocando el lugar donde había rozado Eren.

\- Pffft... mmgmh... hahahah... jajajajaja – estalló Hanji en carcajadas, no aguantándose mas al ver la expresión que puso Levi en su cara, al ver a Eren correr, recibiendo una patada por parte del azabache.

\- ¿Que es tan gracioso? – preguntó Levi enojado – tu plan fue un fracaso, gafas de mierda - espetó

\- Ahahahahhaa... o vamos... es que eso fue demasiado romántico - rio Hanji, emocionada... – lo entiendes ¿verdad?, Eren te ha demostrado el cariño que te tiene, así es él – dijo la científica sonriéndole a su amigo.

Levi toco la capa que le había cedido Eren, sonriendo, Hanji tenía razón, después de mucho tiempo podía decir que el mocoso había tenido una verdadera muestra de afecto para con él.

\- Si – contestó el Sargento.

...

Mientras tanto, desde otra parte del castillo, podíamos observar a un alterado castaño de ojos verdes, corriendo por los pasillos, alborotado y por sobre todo avergonzado de lo que había pasado.

\- "Cielos... eso ha estado demasiado cerca" – pensó Eren, aun corriendo, queriendo llegar lo más pronto posible a su cuarto. – "Mierda... no debo caer en eso" – se dijo desalentado.

-7-

Pasados unos días, y después de ver que Eren lo evitaba, Levi decidió encarar al castaño y saber el porqué de su actuar, así que salió de su oficina y se fue a la biblioteca, si mal no recordaba, esa era su asignación para esta hora del día, y no; no era que Levi se aprendiera la rutina del castaño, eso no tenía nada que ver.

A paso apresurado llegó a donde se encontraba Eren, que estaba leyendo, en vez de ordenar los libros que se tenían – los pocos que podían costearse con los recursos de la Legión - en los estantes.

\- Eren... ¿por qué me evitas? – preguntó Levi serio.

El castaño se asustó al escuchar hablar al dueño de sus noches de insomnio y también, porque estaba tan concentrado leyendo que no se percató de la presencia del Sargento hasta que le habló.

\- Ehhh... yooo... etto... – Eren no sabía cómo responder a eso, no se le ocurría nada.

\- Tch... eres muy obvio mocoso... ahora dime... ¿qué sucede? – replicó Levi ya impacientándose por la inactividad del castaño.

\- No... este... es que yo... – parecía que al menor se le había olvidado como hilar una frase coherente, y tampoco quería decirle al Sargento el porqué de su comportamiento.

\- Vamos mocoso... que no es tan difícil... escúpelo de una maldita buena vez - espetó ya molesto el azabache, pensó unos momentos, sobre todo en la última vez que hablaron, y se desanimó ante la perspectiva de que Eren se haya dado cuenta de lo que planeaba hacer y lo evitara porque le parecía repulsivo que alguien mayor, como él lo era, albergara estos sentimientos por alguien tan joven como Eren – acaso... acaso ¿me odias? – preguntó.

Eren, lo miró entre sorprendido y enojado... ¿que la cosa no era al revés?, era el quien debería estar preguntado eso, no el Sargento.

\- ¡Agh!... demonios... – murmuró el castaño - ¿por qué pregunta eso? – replicó Eren molesto.

\- ¿Eh? – Levi no entendía a que se debía esa pregunta, el menor lo miró fijamente, expresando malestar en su mirada.

\- Usted... ha estado mirándome mucho y demasiado raro en los últimos días ¿cierto? – contestó Eren ya harto de todo.

\- ¿Hah? ¿De qué mierda me hablas? – preguntó Levi sin comprender el punto.

\- No se haga el que no sabe, se lo que veo y cada vez que estoy cerca de usted, me ve de esa forma... – murmuró Eren deprimido.

\- ¿Qué? ... oye... – comenzó Levi, pero fue interrumpido.

\- Usted debe pensar que soy repulsivo... porque soy un mounstro – Eren desvió la mirada, no quería ver en esos ojos la verdad – que según él – expresarían los ojos del Sargento.

\- Espera un momento ¿quieres? – contestó Levi ya mosqueado porque no le escuchaba.

\- Bien... entonces... yo – continuaba Eren, aun sin mirarle – no quiero que...

Levi, ya cabreado por ser ignorado por el castaño, hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: intimidar; tiró a Eren de la camisa y lo golpeó en la frente, a ver si con eso el menor reaccionaba de su deprimente monólogo.

\- ¡DIJE QUE TE ESPERARAS, MOCOSO DE MIERDA! - gritó molesto el Sargento.

\- Aaaahhhh! ... ¡ah! – Eren no entendía a que se debía ese golpe, se tocó la frente adolorido por ello; sí que el Sargento tenía la cabeza dura – eso dolió – murmuró.

\- No entiendo porque hay un malentendido... pero... yo - Levi le agarró la camisa, y Eren automáticamente cerró los ojos del susto, pensando que lo golpearía y el azabache al ver eso, lo soltó, haciendo que el menor quedara sentado en el suelo, al no sentir ningún golpe por parte de su superior, abrió los ojos, viendo como Levi lo miraba, quedando extasiado por esa expresión - Realmente... realmente me gustas... maldito mocoso idiota.

El castaño, quedó de piedra... no se esperaba esto, sí que no se lo esperaba, era como un sueño, que hacia trizas la determinación de no tener nada con la persona que quería... como le había dicho esa vez a Hanji... que no le diría jamás que le quería, al Sargento, por el miedo de transformarse en un juguete para el mayor, pero por cómo veía las cosas, eso jamás pasaría.

\- Yo... también me gusta – murmuró Eren cohibido, sintiendo de inmediato la cercanía de Levi, quien lo acorraló.

Se miraron intensamente a los ojos, reflejándose en las pupilas del otro, ninguno dando su brazo a torcer y ser quienes desaparecieran la distancia que quedaba entre ellos y dar ese anhelado beso que esperaban con ansias.

Después de unos segundos, que parecieron eternos para ellos, y por un acuerdo casi tácito y en una sincronización más que perfecta, los dos fueron quienes acortaron distancia y se fundieron en un beso fiero y apasionado, pero que no dejaba de ser tierno y por sobre todo, dado con todo el amor que habían tenido guardado desde hace mucho, recorriendo los labios del otro, felices por aquel contacto tan íntimo; ya con la exigencia de oxígeno que le pedían sus pulmones, se separaron; Eren, sonriéndole bobamente al Sargento y Levi, a quien se le asomaba una autentica sonrisa en los labios.

...

Hanji estaba ordenando unos papeles en su oficina, cuando llegó Levi con una taza de té en sus manos y sin pedir permiso, se sentó en unos de los sillones que ahí se encontraban. Pasaron unos minutos, la científica ordenando sus papeles y el Sargento bebiendo de su té, a Hanji no le extrañaba su actitud, ya que cada vez que quería decirle algo que ella debía saber, se comportaban de la misma forma.

\- Por cierto loca... estoy saliendo con Eren – mencionó el azabache calmado, y siguió bebiendo su preciada bebida.

\- ¿Eh?... – se asombró la mujer - ¿estas saliendo con Eren? – preguntó la mujer, no creía que pasara tan rápido - ¡¿es verdad?!

\- Tch… acaso no escuchas, loca – replicó Levi dejando su amado té de lado – Si, que estoy con Eren, ahora.

\- Waaaa… ¡Levi, eso es fantástico! – gritó Hanji mirando al azabache – de seguro y cayó rendido al ver esa mirada tan tierna que le hiciste ¿cierto? – argumentó la científica, aliviada de que todo se resolviera bien.

\- En eso te equivocas – murmuró Levi sorbiendo su té negro nuevamente – lo golpeé en la cabeza, lo agarré del cuello y lo intimidé – informó muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

\- ¡¿Qué?!... ¡QUEEEE! – se alarmó la mujer, acercándose a Levi, anonadada con la confesión - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Lo que escuchaste maldita loca – repitió fastidiado – parece que necesitas hacerte una revisión de oídos.

\- Bueno, como sea – Hanji le miró sonriente – Me alegro por ti, enano. – felicitó la mujer.

\- Gracias…gracias por la ayuda Hanji - murmuró sonriendo escueto el Sargento.

…

El castaño en esos momentos pasaba al laboratorio de Hanji a dejar más papeleo para la científica, quien al verlo se abalanzó hacia él muy risueña, no importándole dejar un reguero de papeles a su paso.

\- ¡Eres muy malo Erencito! – gritó la mujer, estrujando en un abrazo todo lo que podía al menor.

\- ¿Eh?... ¿de qué está hablando Hanji-san? – preguntó Eren, todavía no se percataba de la presencia del azabache.

\- De lo que me acaba de contar el enano – respondió la científica sonriente – ¡que guardadito te lo tenías! ¿no? - Hanji le dio un codazo.

Eren vio al Sargento, sentado cómodamente bebiendo de su té tranquilamente, y luego miró a Hanji, quien tenía una sonrisa cómplice en sus labios, ya que, sea directamente – brindándole ayuda a Levi – o indirectamente – dándole empujoncitos a Eren, para que dejara de lado esas ideas tan "determinadas" que se traía a cuestas – pudo cumplir el objetivo que se traía entre manos… el de unir a este par, que ya era un secreto a voces entre los reclutas el saber los sentimientos de ambos… y, como buenos tontos que eran; todos sabían que su amor era recíproco, menos ellos mismos.

\- ¡Levi-san!... se suponía que le diríamos los dos juntos – le reprochó Eren al Sargento.

\- Qué más da… si lo sabía ahora o después o mañana… solo era el que supiera – replicó Levi, la verdad era que no había esperado a Eren por la sencilla razón de que quería darle las gracias en privado a Hanji, y no haría algo tan vergonzoso delante de su mocoso.

Hanji miró al azabache sonriendo, había captado lo que Levi no le dijo al castaño, y ese sería su secreto, después de todo, ni siquiera había esperado que Levi le diera las gracias, por algo que ella esperaba, y sabía que resultaría bien. Sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía, viendo interactuar a esos dos, pero manteniendo la "compostura" delante de ella; aunque por más que quisieran ocultarse ahora de la vista de los demás, no podrían y ya todos se enterarían que por fin estaban juntos; porque de discretos no tenían nada, y estaba bien así, nadie más molestaría a su amigo enano y nadie se le acercaría a Eren con otras intenciones… no, si querían vivir largos años; que ella sabía de primera mano que Levi era celoso con sus cosas, imagínenlo con Eren, que de por sí ya lo celaba cuando era solo su subordinado; ahora que era su pareja, que se apiadaran del alma de algún incauto que osara mirar al castaño con malicia.

Por parte de la parejita, solo quedaba mencionar que estaban muy felices, siendo correspondidos, Levi, ya no tenía ese complejo de "hombre mayor" que lo fastidiaba por querer a Eren, el menor le había demostrado que eso no le interesaba en lo más mínimo; y el castaño demasiado feliz al saber que podía generar esos sentimientos en alguien más, que no por ser un mounstro – como él se veía a pesar de todo lo que le dijeran sus amigos y Levi – no podía ser correspondido en un sentimiento tan especial como el amor, y el solo hecho de ver que Levi lo correspondía lo hacía tremendamente dichoso.

Todavía no se había derrotado a los titanes, pero eso ya no era más escusas para ellos, ya no se negarían más a sus sentimientos y los albergarían hasta lo que más pudieran, _**que la vida es una sola, y hay que vivirla intensamente**_ , sobre todo en tiempos como aquellos.

 **Fin**

* * *

bueno espero que les haya gustado lo que aqui se ha plasmado, decir que me entretuve escribiendo fue poco, ya que pasaron demasiadas cosas al crear esta historia xD

 _ **¿se merece algún reviews?**_

Comenten que yo no muerdo ewe

 _ **/Cambio y fuera/**_

 _Min Akane_


End file.
